1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator attachment structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes a vehicle body frame having a pair of down tubes extending from a head pipe respectively on the left and right sides; and a radiator disposed between the pair of left and right down tubes. See, for example Japanese Patent No. 2834998.
In this motorcycle, the radiator is formed with a thickness substantially equal to the outer diameter of each of the down tubes, and side plates are fixedly disposed respectively at the left and right sides of an upper portion of this radiator. The radiator is then supported between both down tubes with the side plates therebetween. A support pin is attached and fixed to the lower end of the radiator. The support pin is supported by a cross pipe with a shock absorbing rubber member therebetween with the cross pipe being between the both down tubes. With this support structure, the radiator is disposed in a positional relationship in which the front surface of the radiator is substantially flush with the front edges of the down tubes. Further, a net screen is attached to the front surface side of the radiator, and this screen protects the radiator.
However, in the conventional structure, the pair of left and right down tubes and the screen are respectively formed in linear shapes in a side view, and the screen is disposed in a way to overlap with the linear shaped down tubes while being flush with the front surfaces thereof. Thus, the shapes of the down tubes are limited. In addition, when the radiator is disposed to be inclined forward and the forward inclination angle of the radiator thus is large, that is, when the radiator is laid, it is difficult to efficiently intake a flow of air. Thus, in order to improve the cooling performance, measures to make the radiator larger or the like need to be taken.
Even if the down tubes are curved in the side view without considering the aforementioned limitation, the radiator or the like existing between the curved portions is exposed and is highly visible in the side view because the upper end and lower end of the radiator are fixed to the down tubes.
On the other hand, in a case where the radiator is formed in a curved shape along the curved portions of the down tubes in order to avoid exposure of the radiator from the curved portions of the down tubes, the radiator needs to be designed exclusively, and it is difficult to use a versatile radiator. For this reason, a general radiator, which is formed in a linear shape in the side view, that is, one whose entire shape is in a rectangular solid is preferred.